


Morning Smut

by WelcomeToTheAutumn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Oversized Pokemon Cocks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheAutumn/pseuds/WelcomeToTheAutumn
Summary: An up-and-coming collection of shameless F Human x M Pokemon stories that I've been writing in the mornings before class starts. Each chapter is tagged individually within the story to avoid clutter; average word count is ~3,000.





	1. Jasmine x Amphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jasmine x Amphy
> 
> Tags: Blowjob, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Gokkun, Nonstop Sex, Pokephilia
> 
> Synopsis: Jasmine wakes Amphy up with a Saturday morning blowjob.

The room was absolutely _filled _with the smell of sex. It always was on the weekends.

If anyone were to walk in, there’d be no questioning what’d happened – a freshly awakened Jasmine, the petite nineteen-year-old gym leader that served as a blueprint for everything a good little girl in Olivine City should be, lay stark naked at the top of the Olivine Lighthouse, cuddling with its resident Ampharos like she was made to do it. Both of them were covered in gobs of sticky Ampharos cum from the night prior, as was most of the room – Amphy’s cum was on the floor, the walls, the furniture, the _ceiling _– it was impressive, in some ways, but crazy in others.

To the two parties involved, though, it was _stupefyingly _erotic.

“Hehe…” Jasmine said, slowly sitting up on top of Amphy’s stomach. She stretched and yawned as she woke up, letting out a quiet “Good morning” to the Ampharos that’d serviced her so well the night prior. She fanned her long, chestnut brown hair out behind her back, though the gobs of cum in it caused parts of it to stick together, taking away from the otherwise gorgeous effect. “That’s gonna need some washing…”

Jasmine slowly slid backwards down Amphy’s body, dragging her pussy along his smooth, rubbery skin as she did so. The contact was electric even this early in the morning, and her body was already feeling it. Pussy juice started to seep out from between her lower lips, and she grinned.

“We’re gonna have so much fun today, Amphy,” Jasmine said as she dragged her pussy all the way down the Ampharos’ tail and then lowered her head until she was face-to-face with his genital slit. “I bet there’s a big, juicy cock waiting in here just for me…”

As if it were a pussy, Jasmine spread Amphy’s puffy, yellow genital slit apart and began licking at its insides, trying to coax her friend’s cock out of its hiding place. Sometimes it took a little bit of work, especially when Amphy was still asleep, but he was at that age where just about anything could give him a boner at some point – and even after he’d orgasmed ten or fifteen times the night prior, Jasmine knew that she could get him hard in no time at all.

As Amphy came out of his slumber and his eyelids started to flutter, he felt his cock start to make its way out of its slit and into the open air. Jasmine rejoiced, and with an innocent “_Itadakimasu!_” took his emerging tip into her mouth, the way she always did on Saturday and Sunday mornings. With her tongue now making contact with it as she tried to coax it out, Amphy’s cock began to harden with extreme haste. Feeling its now-rapid expansion, Jasmine stopped her licking and opened her mouth as wide as she could over Amphy’s crotch, bracing for the moment that his cock reached full mast and allowed her to properly begin her morning blowjob.

Less than a minute after he’d so much as _woken up, _Amphy’s big, fat cock had grown to its full size – a pussy-and-butthole-destroying fourteen inches long with a massive five-inch-wide base. It had the same menacing red color that an Arcanine’s cock would have, but its shape was far more tapered, almost like a dolphin’s. It wasn’t prehensile, but was still incredibly smooth, and its thickness was distributed equally enough for there not to be any sudden changes in size and shape. It was a cock fit for a king – and because she hadn’t moved her head, it was now lodged deep in Jasmine’s tight, horny throat.

Her third favorite place to have it.

The girl moaned passionately as she slowly drew her head backward, savoring the taste of Amphy’s dick on her tongue and sucking _hard _as she pulled away from it. Amphy closed his eyes and laid his head back, already overtaken by the familiar pleasure only his nineteen-year-old mistress had ever been able to give him.

Jasmine looked up at Amphy with those sweet, innocent bedroom eyes that she knew made him weak in the knees, breaking her gaze only when just the tip of the Ampharos’ cock remained in her mouth. With the vast majority of his manhood free and wet to the touch, she wrapped her small hands around his base as best she could and slowly began to jerk him off while her tongue swirled around the tip with expert precision. All the while she continued with her huge sucks on whatever cock was left in her mouth, combining the quick movements of her tongue with long, intimate licks over his cum-slit. She squeezed the base of his cock in time with her movements in that way she knew drove him crazy, her fingers not even close to touching each other as they wrapped around his big, fat cock with love and care.

Just as quickly as she’d started, Jasmine withdrew her hands and began to take Amphy’s cock back into her mouth. Her wonderful sucks encompassed more of his manhood with each passing second, and Amphy couldn’t help but moan quietly with the contact. Every exposed inch of his cock was soon replaced with a lovely warmness that only Jasmine’s mouth could produce, and all the while she kept her tongue moving around what parts of his dick she could reach.

About seven inches down, the tip of Amphy’s cock started to make its way into Jasmine’s throat. This time it was her turn to moan, but she did so deeply, from her chest. The result was a low-pitched, passionate sound that sent big, powerful _vibrations _down the Ampharos’ monster cock, and she kept them up as she guided him further into her mouth.

She was sucking on Amphy’s length like it was her mother’s breast now, patiently waiting for him to shoot his tasty cock milk straight into her waiting tummy like he had so many times before. They’d been doing this every weekend for seven _years _now – and every time they went at it, it seemed like Jasmine somehow managed to get even better at servicing him. Every blowjob Amphy got from her felt better than the last, and this one was no different – the way her warm, wet throat wrapped around his cock like a tighter version of her pussy, the way her tongue constantly licked the bottom of his manhood, even the way she’d somehow manage to time those long, hard sucks of hers up with his _heartbeat _and consequently the throbs of his fat dick in her tiny mouth. It was something only she could do.

Expertly ignoring her gag reflex, Jasmine tried to say something as her lips made contact with the yellow skin around Amphy’s genital slit. His entire fourteen-inch cock was lodged inside her mouth now, and it was vibrating _hard _as Jasmine spoke. He had no idea what she was rambling on about, but the sound of her high-pitched and feminine voice being muffled and slurred by his cock being stuck down her throat was pure music to his ears. All the stimulations and sensations were starting to merge into one now; the sucks, the licks, the vibrations, the gentle convulsions of Jasmine’s throat around the tip of his cock, the cute, muffled sounds she was making, everything – it was all coming together to lead up to the grand chorus of his favorite thing in the world.

And then Jasmine’s head started _moving. _

Still going on and on about something or another – probably how good his cock tasted and how she never wanted to live without it – Jasmine closed her eyes, tucked some stray locks of light brown hair behind her ear, and began to slowly bob her head up and down on Amphy’s cock. She kept sucking and licking as she did so, only now the tightness of her throat and wetness of her mouth were mobilized, covering _all _of his cock instead of just parts of it. The feeling was absolutely mind-numbing; so powerful and intense that all Amphy could do was sit back and let his mistress go to work on him.

Jasmine’s own hands made their way down her torso as she continued her blowjob, feeling so much pleasure from having Amphy’s cock in her mouth that she thought she might end up cumming herself. Her left hand dove between her legs and began to slowly move her hard little clit in circles, while her right hand made its way around to her backside and eased two fingers inside of her tiny, pink anus. All the loads Amphy had shot in there the night prior eliminated the need for lube, and she timed the movements of her fingers inside her ass with the bobs of her head on Amphy’s giant cock.

Jasmine was consistently drawing her head almost halfway off of Amphy’s dick now, and she was making it look effortless. Despite the fact that her petite throat was visibly _bulging out _every time Amphy’s cock made its way down there, there was always a certain… _grace_ to the way she had sex; a sort of “it factor” that she brought with her every time she and Amphy got it on. She had a way of making it look like everything she did was as simple as could be; like anyone could do it, when in reality her methods were so complex and technical that they’d spoiled Amphy completely – without Jasmine and all her exquisite tricks around, he could barely get himself off during the week.

That was probably why he had such a hair trigger whenever they finally got to meet up.

Just a minute or so into Jasmine’s first blowjob of the day, Amphy felt that oh-so-familiar pressure building up between his legs. His cock started to throb harder and harder, his body pumping more and more blood into it to prepare for what was set to be a _massive _orgasm. His lower body almost _rumbled _with anticipation, and the cum inside of him started to warm up. He was close. Really close.

And then, as he raised his head up to get a good look at what was happening, Jasmine looked straight at him with those big, brown eyes of hers. On their own they were as innocent as they could be, dark and round and gazing straight at him with the sort of puppy-dog cuteness that only she could sport, but right then fit perfectly with the image of her on her hands and knees, stark naked, covered in cum, fingering her ass, and babbling on and on about how much she loved his cock while it was jammed down her throat.

It was all too much Amphy to handle. With another loud moan, he began to feel his cum pump through his cock and absolutely _erupt_ from its tip, shooting straight down Jasmine’s throat and into her stomach. Her eyes lit up when she realized what was happening, and she quickly pulled off of his cock and let it point at the sky. She opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue like she was trying to catch snowflakes as Amphy shot his hot, sticky cum in the air. She smiled like a kid on Christmas as it rained down on her with next to no accuracy, landing on her tongue, forehead, chest, shoulders, hair, and everything in between. It was warm to the touch, it was thick and sticky, and it was getting _everywhere._

“Cum, Amphy, cum! Keep cumming so hard! Shoot all of it on me!” Jasmine said, cupping her hands out in front of her flat chest in hopes of catching some Ampharos jizz for herself. Given how much he was shooting out, there was next to no chance she _wouldn’t _be able to nab some – she had Amphy shooting cum out of his cock like a fire hose, and he was probably going to let loose a solid pint before he finally stopped. Her constant pleas for more and more of his cum were among the hottest things he’d ever come across, and as she all but _begged _him to shoot more of his jizz in the air, Amphy couldn’t help but tense up as he felt his groin begin to tighten up even more.

When she wanted to get something out of him, she knew good and well how to do it.

Amphy’s cock throbbed hard every time it shot out another rope of cum; he was on his eleventh or twelfth at that point. The sight of Jasmine covered from head to toe in his semen had him firing off loads like it was his first orgasm of the weekend, too. The little cup she’d made with her hands overflowed as his cum shot upward with even more star power than before, but she was still looking up in anticipation of getting some more. She never got over how hard he came and how much cum shot out of his cock when it happened. She couldn’t even figure out where an Ampharos could _store _that much cum, but she certainly wasn’t complaining – getting a sexy bukkake shower every time Amphy busted a nut was one of her favorite things about the marathon sex sessions they had on the weekends.

“Amphy… you’re doing so good! You’re cumming _so_ hard!” Jasmine said as a big gob of cum landed between her eyes. In spite of her hard work, Amphy’s orgasm was dying down now, and his spurts of cum were starting to become less powerful and more erratic, but he’d certainly managed to get a lot done – Jasmine was _soaked _with his jizz, and there wasn’t a single part of her body that hadn’t gotten some on it. Her chest, her flat little tummy, her shoulders and her cute pussy mound and arms and legs, everything – it was all marked with the sticky fruit of her sexy, sexy labors.

Amphy laid his head back as his orgasm reached its final stages, panting as his high-octane shots of cum were reduced to small spurts that dribbled down the sides of his cock. Jasmine gobbled that up happily, and the feel of her tongue on his now-sensitive manhood immediately after he’d finished cumming was a strange one – pleasurable in a way totally different than what he’d felt earlier.

“You squirted so much of your juicy cum on me,” Jasmine said. As Amphy looked up at her again, she brought her hands to her mouth and sensually drank all the cum she’d gathered, making a few slurping and gulping sounds as she did so. She was clearly savoring the taste, and as she swallowed his load bit by bit, Amphy could see her throat moving as the cum flowed down it.

After she finished her little treat, Jasmine stood up and moved over to Amphy’s side, licking her lips as she came to a stop. Still panting, Amphy looked over at her in time to see some of his cum start to dribble down her forehead. She quickly licked her lips again in slow, intimate circles, scooping up his cum as it flowed down her innocent face. She sloshed it around in her mouth some when she got it, moaning intimately and closing her eyes as she coated the inside of her mouth in Ampharos cum. She swallowed it a moment later, making sure Amphy could see her throat moving again as his semen made its way down into her tummy. _God, _did she know how to get him hot. 

“Your cummies always taste so good, Amphy,” Jasmine said, closing her eyes smiling innocently. “I think they might be my favorite food in the whole wide world.”

Amphy smiled through his afterglow, chuckling a little bit as he got a good look at just how much cum he’d shot onto his mistress.

“Do you have some more for me?” Jasmine asked.

In spite of his cock beginning to soften up, Amphy nodded. Jasmine’s face lit up.

“Hurray!” Jasmine said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. Her arms mushed into all the cum on her chest with a lewd _squelch _and spread Ampharos jizz all over her torse, but it was fine – there wasn’t really much of a way she could get herself messier than she already was.

Once her initial excitement wore off, Jasmine gracefully spun around on her heels and stuck her cute, round butt out towards Amphy. With her pert little backside now facing him, she looked over her shoulder and slowly spread her asscheeks apart. Her tiny, pink anus was now on full display, and it was twitching and pulsing with anticipation.

“You think you can give it to me… in here?” She asked, her voice innocent and childish.

“_Holy_ _fuck…_” Amphy thought, feeling his cock start to stiffen up again. No matter how many times he came, Jasmine showing him that tight, pink little butthole of hers always got him hard again.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next pairing: Whitney x Tauros - Be sure to review!


	2. Whitney x Tauros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Whitney x Tauros
> 
> Tags: Ahegao, Creampie, Curvy, Multiple Orgasms, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
> 
> Synopsis: Whitney heads to the ranch at MooMoo Farm for some old-school rutting.

Whitney could never get over how big Samson’s cock was.

He was a Tauros and a true stud bull at that, but the size of his manhood was still unprecedented. It looked a lot a horse’s, and was about as big as one too – eighteen inches long and about four inches wide the whole way down, with a big, juicy head that’d flare up whenever he came. It was positively huge – way bigger than anything a horny Miltank could be expected to take – but even so, heading over to the ranch at MooMoo Farm on Saturdays and letting Samson shove that fat cock of his into her pussy or ass had quickly become Whitney’s favorite weekend pastime. 

“Come on, you big stud!” Whitney said, motioning for Samson to approach her. She was stark naked and on her hands and knees like a bitch in heat, hanging around outside on a ranch where anyone that knew where to look could _definitely _see what she was up to. Samson stood behind her in all his masculine glory, taking in the sight of the huge-breasted, fat-assed slut of a gym leader presenting herself to him the way she always did. “I know you want some of this tight, wet pussy around your fat bull cock!”

Grinning like an idiot, Whitney slapped her big ass hard, her soft butt cheeks jiggling erotically with the impact. Samson snorted in approval, feeling his already erect cock throb between his legs as he took in the sight of Whitney’s curves moving just for him. The girl’s pussy was wet and swollen with arousal, sticking out from between her thick, round thighs as if it were _begging _to get fucked. Clear juices poured down Whitney’s legs as she waited for Samson to make a move, the strong smell of her arousal mingling with the afternoon breeze and wafting straight into the bull’s face. The scent was overwhelming.

Having had enough of standing around, Samson started to move toward Whitney, his massive cock and balls swaying between his legs with each step he took. She heard the pounding of his hooves against the ground and rejoiced.

“Fuck yeah! C’mon – stick that fat stud cock right up my tight little puss- oh, god_ damn!_”

Samson had wasted no time in granting his mistress’ wish. With one powerful and well-aimed thrust he shoved the _entirety _of his eighteen-inch-cock inside Whitney’s wet pussy, ramming up against her cervix and causing her slightly curvy belly to bulge outward. The outline of his cock was plainly visible in Whintey’s stomach, and as she felt him pull out of her and get ready to thrust into her again, she smiled brightly and felt her eyes roll upward in true ahegao fashion.

Samson’s huge cock always got her like that.

With almost his entire length pulled out of Whitney’s tight pussy, Samson grunted and proceeded to shove all of it back into her _again, _savoring the feel of her warm, wet walls surrounding his manhood. The raw power behind his movements actually nudged Whitney forward a bit, though she quickly pushed her hips back against Samson’s massive cock to counter the motion. She creamed as she felt it make her belly bulge out yet again, covering his length in pussy cum as he stretched her out like putty.

“Fuck me!” Whitney said, panting as she tried to look over her shoulder at the massive Tauros that’d mounted her. “I want you to fuck me hard with your big Poké-cock and then cum inside my tight little pussy! I _need _it! I need it so bad!”

Samson required little encouragement. He promptly pulled the majority of his cock out of Whitney’s wet pussy and shoved it back in, this time with much more speed. The gym leader moaned like a whore as his cock began to piston in and out of her, making her fat ass and thick thighs jiggle sensually every time his crotch slapped up against hers. In spite of their differences in size and leverage, Samson was consistently bottoming out inside of Whitney’s creamy pussy, his huge balls slapping up against her the backs of her thighs every time he did so.

“Your… your cock is so good!” Whitney said, letting her arms fall out from beneath her as Samson continued his hardcore fucking. “I want it all! Gimme your big, fat cock until I can’t see straight!”

Such was Samson’s plan. His hips thrusted hard against Whitney’s ass, which was now sticking straight up in the air, and used the new leverage to hit parts of her pussy that he hadn’t been able to before. The consequent stimulation of nerve endings Whitney didn’t even know she _had _got her girl juices flowing, and with even more priority than they had before. Her warm, wet walls squeezed the Tauros cock inside of her tightly and coated in in pussylube, trying to milk all of its thick, hot cum out with reckless abandon. The thought of Samson dumping his load inside her _really _set Whitney off, and just a few moments into their first fucking session of the day, she felt a familiar pressure begin to build up in her loins. Her face lit up with anticipation.

“F-fuck!” She said, her huge boobs being smushed into the ground as the Tauros continued to thrust into her. “I’m… I’m gonna cum! Already! Your cock’s gonna make me cum so hard!”

Samson snorted in approval, his own orgasm still a ways away. There was nothing quite like the feel of a girl’s cunt cumming around him while he fucked her, especially with how much pussy cream they let out when it happened. Whitney was already so wet that he was able to bottom out inside of her with next to no resistance, but the thought of her getting even _slicker… _

“You’re… You’re making my little pussy feel so good!” Whitney said, panting like a bitch in heat. “Your cock’s gonna… make me cum… cum so fuckin’ much!”

Her mind turning into little more than sex-crazed mush, Whitney’s hands made their way to her huge breasts and gave them a nice squeeze. She moaned with the contact, doing what she could to pinch her big, pink nipples as Samson’s thrusts smushed them into the grass. The pressure in her groin began to intensify, and she the convulsions of her pussy around the Tauros cock inside of it became far more erratic. They grew stronger, too, and she could tell that her wet cunt was clamping down so hard on Samson’s cock that he was actually having some difficulty thrusting in and out of her.

Whitney squeezed her boobs hard as she felt her first orgasm start to build up, the pleasure she was feeling in her groin becoming a less concentrated series of pulsations around her crotch and more of a dull, internal sensation that emanated from deep inside her body. The pleasure Samson’s cock was giving her was spreading everywhere now; she could feel his reckless thrusts in her chest, her arms, even her fingers – _nothing_ was safe from the huge Tauros cock plowing into her.

And that was the thought that sent her over the edge.

“I… I’m c-cumming! My pussy’s cumming for your big, fat stud cock!” Whitney said, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her orgasm began. Her pussy spurted hot, creamy girl cum all over Samson’s huge dick, lubricating it even more and enabling him to thrust into her warm cunt faster than he had been_. _The sensation – the feeling of her sensitive pussy getting fucked _while she was cumming _– was electric in ways she couldn’t even begin to describe, though its effects were quite clear. Whitney’s face flushed, her cheeks turning a deep scarlet as she came around the huge Tauros cock inside of her. Her pussy continued to squirt girl cum around Samson’s manhood, turning her tight, warm cunt into a soft, mushy mess of warm, pink flesh and sticky nerve endings. Whitney’s tight pussy squeezed his cock _hard _and coated it in cunt cream like there was no tomorrow, surrounding it in an exquisite vice of hot, steamy bliss that none of the Miltank back at the farm could ever hope to match.

“I’m cumming so f-fuckin’ hard!” Whitney said, now squeezing her boobs in time with Samson’s thrusts. “F-fuck me! Fuck me until you shoot all cum inside my pussy and knock me up!”

Samson had never been one for his human partners talking while they got fucked, but Whitney’s dialogue, as scientifically inaccurate as it may have been, was proving to be quite the stimulant. Her voice wasn’t full of that obligatory faux-eroticism so many other girls sported during sex; it was filled with raw, unadulterated passion and desperation. She didn’t just _want _his cock, she outright _needed _it.

With newfound fervor, Samson thrust even harder into Whitney’s still-cumming pussy. Her orgasm was slowly beginning to die down, but her cunt was still as hot as could be. Girl cum sloshed out of her nether lips and fell onto the ground every time the Tauros pulled out of her, and her body was still producing more. Her pussy was hell-bent on sucking his cock dry, and it wouldn’t stop with its wildly sexy convulsions and constant sprays of girl cum until it got what it wanted.

Samson was more than happy to oblige.

As Whitney’s powerful first orgasm finally died down, the hard, rhythmic squeezes of her breasts came to a stop. Her body entered that sensitive, post-coital afterglow that it always did after her orgasms, though very rarely did she actually get _fucked through it. _Samson had no intention of stopping to let her catch her breath, and instead he actually started to thrust in and out of her even _harder. _The result was a new type of pleasure so debilitating and intense that Whitney lost herself in it completely, eliminating her ability to do much of anything other than sit back and take it like a true slut. She tried to say something; tried to tell Samson how good his cock was making her feel even after she’d came, but all she could get out were incoherent little moans that served only to spur the Tauros on even further.

Samson was shoving his cock into Whitney’s cunt with reckless abandon now, his mind swarming in the lewd pleasures of the flesh he was subjecting himself to. The tummy of the girl below him bulged out _obscenely_ every time his huge cock bottomed out inside of her, and her fat ass cheeks rhythmically clapped beneath him as their hips collided. Whitney was still shoving her body against his cock in spite of her prior orgasm, allowing his cock to reach parts of her cunt that next to nothing had ever even come _close_ to finding.

“M-more…” Whitney said, her voice raspy, disjointed, and filled with lust. “More cockmeat…”

The girl’s pleas – along with the unbridled wetness of her pussy and steamy tightness of her vaginal walls around his manhood – were gradually becoming too much for the Tauros to handle. His powerful, rhythmic thrusts began to increase in force but decrease in consistency, with some being small and quick while others were long and deep. His cock throbbed hard inside Whitney’s creamy cunt, and the pounding of his fat dick inside her pussy started to become more erratic. His balls scrunched up between his legs, and as a strong pressure of his own began to build up in his cock, the head of his penis started to flare out.

Still recovering from her previous orgasm, the swelling of Samson’s head inside the deepest recesses of her tight cunt threatened to send Whitney over the edge again. There was absolutely nothing like feeling a cock literally _grow _while it was inside of her, and the effects it had on her body and mind quickly became apparent. Still sporting that sexy ahegao face of hers, Whitney began to pant as her expectations mounted. Samson was getting ready to cum, and he was going to cum _inside_ of her – her pussy was going to be filled to the brim with hot, gooey Tauros jizz, and there wasn’t going to be a damn thing she could do about it. She was completely and utterly helpless – _nobody_ would be able to stop what was about to happen.

That’s what made it all so fun.

Whitney’s pussy started to clamp down around Samson’s cock again, squirting out what little girl cum she had left in quick, warm bursts. It coated his dick and gave it the last bit of lube he needed to completely bottom out inside of her, the head of his cock swelling up to its full size. His orgasm just moments away, Samson wiggled his hips a bit and made sure that there wasn’t a single _inch_ of his massive cock that hadn’t been jammed up inside Whitney’s tight pussy. He was _completely _inside of her, and the sensation of being filled so wholly sent the girl over the edge for the second time.

Whitney cried out for the world to hear as her cunt spasmed around the massive, flared-up cock inside of her, squeezing it for all it was worth and almost _begging _it to start squirting its cum up into her womb. The slit in the head of his cock was pressed right up against Whitney’s cervix, ready to try and impregnate the orgasming, sex-crazed slut below him.

As her wet pussy squeezed around him with extra fervor, Samson’s insemination attempt finally began. His orgasm hit with breathtaking intensity, and his cock quickly went from completely idle to shooting cum into Whitney’s insides like it was the first time he’d ever blown his load. Jizz fired out of his cockhead and straight into Whitney’s womb, quickly causing the area to flood. His semen was hot and sticky and coated her insides like fresh paint, and there was way more of it than her body was designed to take.

Whitney’s womb was filled to the brim within seconds. Samson’s cum continued to fire into her with notable force, and with nowhere for it to go, her belly began to fill with the Tauros’ sperm. What cum didn’t stay inside of her orgasming pussy began to reflect off of her filled womb and flow backwards, covering Samson’s cock in his own jizz on its way out of Whitney’s cunt. It unceremoniously spurted out from around Samson’s manhood and fell to the ground, where it mingled with the grass and soil as Whitney’s cunt continued to be pumped full of thick, sticky Tauros cum.

“So good…” Whitney said, her mind overrun by the feeling of hot, slimy jizz being shot into her still-cumming pussy with no signs of stopping. The pressure building up inside her belly and newfound heat in her tight cunt only further intensified her already-debilitating orgasm, causing her inner walls to spasm and clamp down around Samson’s cock with everything they had. That, in turn, caused Samson to cum even _harder, _allowing him to fire more of his seed into Whitney’s greedy pussy and overwhelm her with excess cum, starting the whole process over again.

Such a lovely, lovely cycle.

The unbridled bliss of their dual orgasm carried on for what seemed like hours before finally coming to a close. Whitney was the first to stop cumming, and with her walls no longer milking his dick with as much intensity as they had been, Samson followed soon after. His swollen cockhead began to return to its normal size, and the rock-hard expanse of his shaft gradually began to soften. Instinctively he started to pull out of Whitney’s pussy for the final time, and the girl almost came again as he did so. When his cock was about halfway out of her, he yanked the rest of it free with an unceremonious tug. Whitney’s cunt let it go with a lewd _pop, _and all the cum his cock had been keeping in place began to flow out of her now-gaping pussy.

Whitney no longer had the strength to so much as _move _as the cum flowed out of her cunt like some sort of ridiculous fountain. Under normal circumstances she would’ve tried to catch some of Samson’s tasty jizz for herself as it fell to the ground, but this time around she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The sex had been _too _good, _too _satisfying for her to do anything other than relish in the afterglow of one of the most intense orgasms she’d had in a while. Her rapid-fire pants slowed into long, steady breaths as she came back to reality, and the muscles in her lower torso began to ache with the familiar soreness of a good, old-fashioned fucking.

Samson backed away and looked down at Whitney’s naked body as she lay on the ground. His huge cock had turned the curvy, energetic young gym leader into little more than a quivering, sex-crazed, cum-leaking mess, and he couldn’t have been more proud. As his dick softened up and retreated into the massive sheath from which it’d came, he looked at his mistress with smug, masculine pride. His work here was done.

Done until the next time Whitney stopped by the ranch, anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Pairing: Lyra x Tyranitar - Be sure to review!


	3. Lyra x Tyranitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lyra x Tyranitar
> 
> Tags: Ahegao, Bodyjob, Bukkake, Cum Bath, Extreme Penetration, Grinding, Masturbation (F), Multiple Orgasms, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex
> 
> Synopsis: After hearing the story of how Kris managed to catch her Tyranitar, Lyra decides to try out her friend's confounded methods for herself. 
> 
> -
> 
> Is the plural of "Tyranitar" still "Tyranitar," in the same way as "deer" or "fish," or is it "Tyranitars?" I assumed it was the former in this story, so if that causes any confusion, I apologize.

Wearing just her signature hat and kneesocks, Lyra spoke into her cell phone from behind a boulder. It, along with the trees and shrubs of the forest around her, were the only things separating her from the massive male Tyranitar a few yards away.

“And you _promise _this is how you did it?” She said into her phone, idly running the fingers of her free hand along the puffy outer lips of her pussy.

“You’ll be fine,” Kris said on the other line. “I promise – this is _exactly _how I caught my Tyranitar. All you’ve gotta do is get horny, and then he’ll start to smell your pussy, and then _he’ll _get horny, and then he’ll fuck you, and after he’s done, he’ll be so tired that he won’t be able to resist when you throw a Pokéball at him. Easy peasy.”

“But… he’s… he’s _huge!_” Lyra said, poking her head out of her hiding spot and eyeballing her target once again. “He’ll split me in half!”

“Relax,” Kris said. “Us girls are a lot more stretchy than you think – it’ll fit.”

“H-how much of it’ll fit?”

“That’s for you to find out, silly. Now I’m gonna get off the line – you go out there and lay that Tyranitar.” Kris said, giggling.

“Wait-”

“Bye!”

The line went dead. Lyra cursed, tossing her phone into the neatly-folded pile of clothes next to her.

“_Focus, Lyra, focus,_” she thought. “_Unless you find a way to cough up some _serious _cash, this is the only way you’re gonna be able to catch a Tyranitar._”

She quickly glanced over at the Pokemon in question.

“_A giant, huge-cocked Tyranitar…_”

With a gulp, Lyra stared down at her body. As nervous as she was, she had to admit that the afternoon breeze felt great on her naked skin. Getting horny was what girls her age did best, after all, and in spite of the practicality of the fear coursing through her veins, it was somehow taking a backseat to all the sexy thoughts soaring through her head.

“_If Azumarill’s cock is eight inches long and makes me feel as good as it does, then I bet Tyranitar’s will be…_”

She shuddered. His cock had knockout potential, probably. And even if she couldn’t fit it all in her, it’d still look so _hot… _probably huge and throbbing, tapered at the end like a doggy’s, but hard as a rock. It likely wouldn’t have a knot, which would be a good thing given his size, but there was a good chance it’d be red and fleshy, so smooth and _thick… _

Lyra moaned out loud as her middle and ring fingers found their way inside her pussy. She was surprised by how wet she’d become. Her cunt was hot, and it clamped down around her fingers like a slimy, fleshy vice. Every single spot in there was sensitive to the touch, impatiently waiting for a good fucking. For now, though, Lyra’s manual stimulation would have to do – just the way it had so many times before.

The trainer exhaled softly as she started to pull her fingers out of her pussy, withdrawing them until just her fingertips were inside. Slowly but surely she eased them back in, feeling her own wetness spread out around her as her creamy, tight cunt opened up for its newest visitors. She placed her palm on her clit and turned her wrist from side to side, adding a bit of extra flair to her little bout of private time.

Her free hand found its way up to her cute breasts, her nipples hardened by the gentle breeze. She cupped her right tit in her palm and squeezed it, smiling and closing her eyes as she felt it squish and squash beneath her touch. She sighed happily as she thought about how much she loved playing with boobs, be they her own or someone else’s. Groping herself was all fine and good, but it was always way more fun when she got to feel up somebody else. Kris’ boobs were a good bit bigger than hers, and there wasn’t much she loved more than squeezing those puppies…

“God, Kris, why’d you have to go out of town so soon?” Lyra said, pushing her fingers in and out of her pussy with increased fervor. “I could really use a hand up here.”

As much fun as it’d be to play with another girl, Lyra knew good and well that she’d be fine on her own – at least for this first part. Having Kris around when she and that Tyranitar actually got around to the nitty-gritty stuff would probably be a big help.

There was no point in crying over spilled milk, though – she was alone in the middle of a forest, all but naked and masturbating with a nine-foot-tall male Tyranitar lurking just a few yards away from her. She was moaning pretty loudly now, too, and her fingers had quickened the pace of their movements. The pussy juices coming out of her cunt were now making lewd squelching noises as her fingers moved about, and the sound quickly drove her wild. She pinched her right nipple between her fingers and gently twisted it, savoring the feeling and the perverted sloshing coming from her pussy.

“F-fuck…” she said, starting to thrust her hips against her fingers. The blades of grass she’d been sitting on felt up her pert ass like little hands as she moved forward and backward across the ground. “This… this is really hot…”

Lyra’s open thoughts were interrupted when, without much warning, her fingers gracelessly and abruptly slipped out of her pussy. She looked down and saw what a mess she’d become; how much girl juice there was on her outer lips and hand. She’d gotten so wet that her pussy had been rendered little more than a hot, steamy slip and slide, and anything as small as her fingers would be hard pressed to stay inside without slipping out a few times.

“_Remember – lubrication is _the most important thing _with big guys like Tyranitar,” _Lyra remembered Kris saying the day prior. “_You’ve gotta make sure that you’re super wet and super horny, or otherwise he’s just not gonna-”_

Lyra’s mind was quickly brought back to the present when the sound of sniffing broke the afternoon silence. It was deep but quick sniffing, like a dog hunting down its prey. Only these sniffs were way_ too _deep to be a dog, and there weren’t any dogs around anyway; just a…

“T-Tyranitar!” Lyra said, jumping out of her skin as she saw the massive Pokemon that now loomed over her. He looked even bigger up close than he did when she’d first seen him in passing. His eyes were locked dead onto her, too, and they didn’t move as he sniffed the air a few more times and slowly leaned in toward her. She instinctively turned around and backed away, but then remembered what she was there to do.

With her pussy still hot and bubbling with girl cum, Lyra swallowed her fear, leaned back, and exposed her naked body to the huge Pokémon in front of her. She spread her legs wide and puffed out her chest, showcasing her hairless, well-shaved pussy, flat tummy, and long legs for the male she so dearly hoped to seduce. She’d never modeled for anybody like this before – at least not with any sort of stakes involved – and could only hope she was doing a good job.

“You… You like what you see, big guy?” Lyra asked, sweating bullets as she used her right hand to part her lower lips and showcase the warm, pink flesh inside. Creamy pussy cum gushed out of her as she did so, and the Tyranitar narrowed its eyes seemed to… _smile_ with approval.

Yeah, she was probably doing something right.

With newfound confidence, she slowly rolled over onto her hands and knees and started to crawl around the boulder, wanting to see Tyranitar up close and personal. He eyeballed her as she came around the corner, taking a few steps back to give her some space to work. A heat had begun to grow in his loins as soon as he’d smelled her girl juices mingling with the afternoon breeze, but now he was _really_ starting to become aroused – he felt his genital slit begin to ease open as he recalled how the girl had spread her legs and presented her pussy to him, nervous but clearly so aroused that her fears were no longer influencing her. Not to mention that _she _was crawling towards _him _– that let him know that this girl wasn’t just looking for a good rut, no. She was obviously looking for an entire _outing_.

A quiet growl of lust emanated from the Tyranitar’s throat as his cock began to emerge from its hiding place. Lyra saw its bright red tip poke out from between his legs and gasped, cautiously reaching out and placing a few fingers on the exposed flesh. The giant rock-type growled with approval, the young girl’s curious hands quickly inspiring more of his cock to harden. Blood was flowing into it freely now, and Lyra’s jaw began to drop as it grew and grew before her eyes. Seven inches, then eight and then nine – and it showed no signs of stopping. It was quickly shaping up to be the biggest cock she’d ever seen _on anything_, if not the sexiest too. It had the same color and texture as a doggy’s and was sort of shaped the same way as well, just like she’d thought, but was _throbbing _so hard!

Eleven inches; twelve – his girth was already wider than her forearm, and was still going. She moved her hands to its base and wrapped them around it, the tips of her fingers barely able to each other as she did so. She couldn’t keep her hands properly wrapped around him much longer than that, though, and as more and more of his manhood became exposed to the open air, her pussy went from being wet to being outright _soaked. _

“More… more…” Lyra said, gently humping away at nothing as the Tyranitar’s cock continued to grow. It was up to seventeen inches now, and its base was as thick as her goddamn _calves. _And it was _still _getting bigger!

Her mind overrun by thoughts of what that massive Tyranitar dick could do to her pussy, Lyra leaned in and experimentally licked its tip. The huge cock throbbed hard when she did so.

“_God,” _Lyra thought. “_How on earth does he keep this thing up? It’s… it’s fucking _huge!”

“…Tastes pretty good, too,” Lyra said to herself as she went in for another lick. She savored this one a bit more, letting her tastebuds really examine the cock she’d taken to loving on. Its growth was starting to slow up some, but had gotten a _ton _done – as she licked the Tyranitar’s tip, she stared down his cock like the barrel of a cum-squirting shotgun. It was absolutely _massive. _The thing was past two _feet _now; longer than the length of her entire arm. Its base was a good eight inches across, tapered smoothly and proportionally right up to its very tip, and it got her pussy _dripping _wet.

“_He’s… He’s as wide as Azumarill is _long!” Lyra thought as she continued to tongue away at the tip of the Tyranitar’s gigantic cock. She shuddered as she tried to figure out how she’d manage to get that titanic monstrosity inside of her… or how Kris had somehow managed to do it without any advice. Even so, her friends words rang in her head.

“_Us girls are a lot more stretchy than you think…_”

Lyra, with her big, brown eyes filled with a strange combination of fear and arousal, looked up at the Tyranitar’s face and spoke to him.

“Do… Do you think it’ll fit?” She asked, the embarrassment she would’ve otherwise felt from making such an inquiry taking a backseat to the cocktail of conflicting emotions coursing through her mind. “My friend Kris made it sound like it would-”

Lyra stopped talking when she saw the Tyranitar, in all his masculine glory, look down at her and _nod _with a smug grin. Chills ran up her spine as she pictured the scene.

“_Don’t hesitate, Lyra – once you get him where you want him, go for it! If you don’t, you’ll end up overthinking it for sure,_” Kris had told her. She wasn’t about to ignore the advice of what she assumed was a seasoned veteran.

Fighting her own inhibitions, Lyra reclined onto the grass and spread her long legs apart once again, using her right hand to open up her pussylips and showcase the pink wetness inside.

“P-p-prove it,” she said, unable to take her eyes of the Tyranitar’s little-girl-obliterating dick. He smirked as she spoke, and a pit began to form in Lyra’s stomach as the giant Pokémon stepped toward her naked body. With every pace forward his cock seemed to grow even further, and when it drew between her legs and threatened to penetrate into Lyra’s tiny pussy, it better resembled a mountain than a penis.

Gulping audibly, Lyra reached a shaky hand out to the tip of the Tyranitar’s cock. She touched it and jumped upon feeling how hot it was, though considering how much blood he was using to keep the thing up, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. She gently began to press down on his manhood, trying to lower its tapered end enough for it to be on the same level as her wet, swollen pussy. She started to line it up and brace for the initial penetration, but the Tyranitar resisted. She looked up at him with confusion and saw him shake his head, taking another step forward and pushing his dick against Lyra’s face rather than her crotch.

“What are you… doing?” Lyra asked, her eyes fixated on the tip of the Tyranitar’s cock as he pressed it up against her cheek and then drew it back, making sure to drag it over the length of her torso as he did so. As her mind scrambled to figure out what he was doing, more of Kris’ words of advice rang, these from much longer ago, in her head.

“_Remember – good foreplay’s the key to any sex session! Going straight to home plate’s a recipe for disaster._” 

Now beginning to understand what the Tyranitar was trying to do, Lyra hugged his cock like a stuffed animal and pressed her body against it. The Pokémon growled in appreciation and slowly thrust his shaft forward through Lyra’s arms, squirting a bit of precum out of his tip as he did so. He then pulled back only to pushed forward once more, and as the wet end of his cock approached her face, Lyra closed her eyes, stuck her tongue out, and licked up his precum once it was within reach.

That was when it all clicked. 

All of her inhibitions faded away as the thick, creamy taste of Tyranitar juice filled her mouth. It was sweet like honey but also somewhat dull, and had a strong, underlying x-factor that Lyra could only describe as “manly.” It was enough to drown all her fears in one fell swoop, and she responded to it by draping her sock-covered legs over the base of the Tyranitar’s cock, wrapping it in a lewd full-body embrace. She moved her hips upward and pressed the wet lips of her pussy against the rock-hard shaft of his dick, rubbing them up and down his manhood as he continued to shove it against her torso. He used the ground as a sort of anchor to make sure her body stayed in place as he humped it, periodically squirting clear, gooey precum onto her cute face.

“This… This is feeling really good,” Lyra said, greedily licking up some of the pre falling off of the Tyranitar’s cock as the two of them continued their mutual grinding session. It was… unorthodox, to say the least – this probably wasn’t exactly what Kris had done when she’d been catching her Tyranitar – but there was a sort of primal desperation that made everything about it that much hotter. It seemed to communicate the idea that both parties were so horny that they couldn’t give much of any thought to their methods of foreplay, as if their inner desire to get themselves off was more prominent than any attempts to go about doing so efficiently.

It wasn’t as if Lyra’s bodyjob was by any means _inefficient, _though – the huge Pokémon cock she was humping was leaking precum onto her face pretty consistently now, and her pussy was doing a solid job of wetting its underside with her warm, creamy girl juices. Her secretions were miniscule in comparison to his, but that was to be expected – her letting out as much pussycream as he was precum would be a serious cause for concern.

Lyra moaned sensually as she continued to hump against the Tyranitar’s gigantic cock, recalling how, years before she’d become a trainer, she’d strip down and hump her pillow in a similar manner when she woke up on Saturday mornings. Only now, though, there was actual _feedback _– she wasn’t wasting her time grinding up against a piece of cloth that couldn’t interact with her, but was instead shoving her puffy pussy into a huge, throbbing piece of cockmeat that responded to her every move. It constantly twitched and shifted based on how hard she pressed herself up against it, and its owner clearly understood what was coming next. The tip of his dick was leaking precum almost constantly now, and that meant only one thing – that the Tyranitar she planned to catch intended on, at some point or another, shoving his cock inside a tight, warm pussy and cumming inside of it with all his might.

_Her_ pussy.

Her loins heated up and tingled as the thought of getting _creampied _by that massive hunk of cockmeat filled her mind. She pressed herself against his dick even harder, the gentle movements of her hips against his shaft transitioning into primal, lusty thrusts. She opened her mouth and lapped at the tip of the Tyranitar’s cock every time it brushed up against her face, which was absolutely covered in precum by that point. The pleasure Lyra was feeling began to change from a gentle warmness between her legs to an itch that could only be scratched by grinding her pussy up against the huge hunk of Tyranitar meat in front of her. She was starting to realize that, given enough time for her horniness to compound, she could probably cum just from that; the avant-garde sensation of her using her body in a way that was most certainly not intended to be used.

Just as Lyra opened her mouth and prepared to try and take the tip of the Tyranitar’s cock into her mouth, he stopped thrusting against her. She began to protest, but he gave her a sexy, knowing look to keep her quiet before pulling back and pressing the tip of his cock up against her tiny pussy.

She swooned _hard. _

Fortunately he didn’t attempt to penetrate her right away; instead he gently moved his cock back and forth along Lyra’s lower lips, wetting them with his precum in order to help pave the way into what’d undoubtedly be the tightest pussy he’d ever fuck. If the amount of lube the two of them had amassed wasn’t enough to make the penetration comfortable then Lyra didn’t quite know what _would_ be; her pussy was positively _drenched _with a combination of her own girl juices and the Tyranitar’s natural lube. Her entire pelvis was covered in a warm, mushy film, as was a good bit of her torso – she felt like she was marked with the Pokémon’s seed before they’d even begun their rutting.

“T-Tyranitar,” Lyra said, reaching two shaky hands down to her crotch and spreading her sopping wet pussy lips apart. “I d-don’t know how much longer I can wait. I want you to… I want you to-_ Oh, man!_”

As horny as she may have been, Lyra was completely and utterly unprepared for the sensation of the Tyranitar straight up _shoving _his cock into her tiny pussy. He’d thrusted forward hard in an attempt to lodge his dick inside of her, and he’d _definitely _managed to accomplish that goal. He’d wedged about a quarter of his entire two-foot-long shaft inside of her in one go, and was _already _stretching her out wider than she ever could’ve fathomed. Her pussy was spread out a good three or four inches just from his initial penetration, and as he continued to slowly push his way inside her, she realized that he was only going to get bigger from there.

As that thought began to set in, she came on the tip of his gigantic cock.

She moaned out to the heavens as her pussy launched into erratic, girl cum-shooting spasms around the massive hunk of cockmeat lodged inside of her, serving to lubricate the Tyranitar’s dick even further as he, in spite of her orgasming, _kept moving forward. _He had eight inches inside of her now, but that wasn’t what was arousing her so much – it was the _width. _

Lyra had no idea how she’d managed to get herself off with just her fingers all these years. The sensation of Tyranitar stretching her pussy out wider than any normal boy could ever hope to was one of the most intense pleasures she’d felt in her entire life, be they sexual or otherwise. The intensity of it all was absolutely _outrageous; _as if every part of her little pussy was being stimulated at once by the massive red cock inside of her. Considering the Tyranitar’s size, it was probably pretty accurate to assume that he was hitting everything there was to be hit, at least of what was within his reach – his cock was barely even a _third _of the way into her pussy, and her flat tummy was already bulging out to make room for the monstrous dick stuck up in her.

The scene was too stimulating for the still-cumming Lyra to look at. She felt her eyes begin to roll upward, and her tongue gracelessly flopped out of her mouth as the majority of her body went limp from the pleasure. The Tyranitar hadn’t even started fucking her yet and had already made her go into full ahegao mode, a feat that all the other cocks Lyra had taken could barely manage to pull off after _multiple rounds_ of fucking. She couldn’t really do much of anything about it, though – she was at the mercy of the wild Tyranitar in front of her whether she liked it or not.

And in spite of the pain she felt from being stretched as wide as she was, she _definitely _liked it.

With Lyra’s ultra-tight pussy convulsing around him and wetting his dick with even more girl cum, the Tyranitar continued to make his way inside her body. He was almost halfway in her now, and the tip of his cock was already nice and snug against her cervix. The obscene bulge he was making in her stomach had stretched well past her navel now, threatening to move all the way up behind her sternum and between her breasts. If he’d been able to have his way he would’ve made it up there, but as he managed to squeeze two-thirds of his massive cock into Lyra’s pussy, he was finally met with insurmountable resistance from the girl’s body. Beneath him, she grunted.

“I c-can’t… take anymore,” Lyra said as her pussy finally reached its limits, still trying to recover from the absolutely _debilitating _orgasm the Tyranitar had given her. In spite of the exhaustion in her voice she was panting like a bitch in heat, and her tight, tight pussy was still convulsing sensually around the huge cock inside of it. Regardless of what her mind was telling her, Lyra’s _body _wanted more – her vaginal walls hugging the Tyranitar’s cock and seemingly trying to _suck it back into her _as he pulled out told the Pokémon that much.

And he was more than happy to satisfy the trainer’s demands.

The Tyranitar made a show of slowly pulling his cock out of Lyra’s pussy, and when only the very tip of his dick was still inside Lyra’s cunt, he thrust forward with as much power as his hips were capable of producing, forcing even _more _of his cock – three-quarters of it, this time – inside of Lyra’s body. _All at once_. Her vaginal walls spread out wider than she ever dreamed they could in order to make room for the titanic member that was penetrating her, but even then its effects were sexually devastating.

Barely having recovered from her first one, Lyra’s body spiraled into a _second _orgasm as Tyranitar did what he could to bottom out inside of her. Her belly was bulging out bigtime now, and her pussy clamped down on Tyranitar’s cock as tightly as it could as she came _hard_. Her creamy cunt once again coated his dick in warm, slimy girl juices, spurring him on even further.

At this point Lyra’s mind was so overwhelmed by the raw sexual pleasure she was experiencing that she lost the ability to do much of anything other than lay back and take the Tyranitar’s cock like a champ. Tears of bliss welled up in the corners of her ahegao-stricken eyes, and quick, high-pitched moans started to escape her throat as her partner started to pull his gigantic cock out of her still-cumming pussy, only to abruptly shove it back in again.

This time around, the Tyranitar stopped with all the formalities. He left behind his long, drawn-out movements in favor of relatively quick and rhythmic thrusts that more resembled a “proper” fucking. There still wasn’t anything orthodox about the situation, though; a petite five-foot-five trainer was getting penetrated by a two-foot-long Tyranitar cock in the middle of a forest and was loving every goddamn second of it – that wasn’t something that happened every day.

As Lyra’s second orgasm began to die down, she slowly started to come back to her senses. She blinked away the tears of pleasure in her eyes and looked up at the massive Tyranitar that’d taken to fucking her, noting how his big, hard muscles bulged underneath his green skin as he thrust into her. She could literally _feel _his gigantic cock throbbing inside of her because of how big it was, and she swore she could feel the blood pumping through each of the huge veins inside it as they throbbed against the clingy walls of her pussy. The Pokémon was thrusting into her with next to no problems now, as if their massive difference in size wasn’t even an issue. 

The sensation of her vagina being stretched as wide as it was still didn’t cease to amaze her. It was a pleasure completely different from anything she’d felt before; one derived not exclusively from sexuality, but more the idea that her body was being pushed to its absolute limits and then well _beyond _them. It felt amazing nonetheless, but there was a certain psychological aspect to it all that made the sensations she felt in her stretched cunt even more intense. She still managed to squeeze down on Tyranitar’s mammoth cock with relative consistency, though at that point it was more of an automatic response to the penetration than it was a conscious process. It didn’t make any difference to the Pokémon whose dick she was clamping down on; so long as he had a hot, mushy pussy wrapped around his cock, he was happy.

Lyra was beginning to realize that the same was true for her as well. Be it because of her orgasms or just having gotten that initial penetration out of the way, her mind was starting to abandon its fears and inhibitions in favor of the raw, animalistic passion that came with a good fucking. Having a cock inside her pussy always felt great. Having a big, hard Pokémon cock in her pussy felt even better. But this… a _Tyranitar’s _cock, shoved deep in her pussy and hitting places she’d never been able to reach before… it was quickly spoiling everything else for her.

She lost track of how long their rutting continued on that way – the hard, rhythmic thrusts of Tyranitar’s massive cock inside the deep, warm recesses of her cunt gloriously desensitized her to most anything else that was going on. She smiled through her ahegao and it painted a portrait of pure, unadulterated bliss on her face, though the Tyranitar that’d made her that way never saw it. He was busy following his instincts, glancing over his shoulder and sniffing the air every now and then to make sure no competitors tried to show up and get in on the action. Lyra was his and his alone for all he cared, and he wasn’t about to let _anything _take it away from him.

He had just the way to go about doing that, too.

The Tyranitar’s orgasm had predictably been building up for some time. His sexual stamina was unrivaled compared to that of other species, but like any Pokémon, he had to cum at some point or another. Usually it took even longer than it had with Lyra, but she was a special case – tight and warm in a way no female Tyranitar could ever hope to be, and pretty damn sexy to boot. The constant pressure his massive cock put on her body and the bulge it made in her stomach was the added bonus to end all added bonuses, and it was all starting to pile up on him. He felt the muscles in his groin begin to tense up; felt his dick throb _hard _inside Lyra’s tight pussy.

Chills ran up Lyra’s spine as the Tyranitar started to thrust in and out of her wet little cunt with increased priority. She’d gotten fucked by Azumarill and the rest of her team enough to know what was happening when she felt them bulk up like that – the extra boost of power, the quickened pace, the deviation from previously established patterns and that big, _hard _throbbing of their cock inside her pussy? They were all tell-tale signs of an upcoming orgasm, and if the time it’d taken the Tyranitar to reach it was any judge, it was set to be a big one.

Powerless to stop her own passion, Lyra felt her body begin to orgasm _yet again _as she realized that she was the one that’d gotten this hulking powerhouse of muscle and testosterone off. It filled her with a slutty sort of pride, knowing that she’d not only managed to take Tyranitar’s dick in her cunt, but had taken it like a champ and done such a good job of it that the Pokémon in question was getting ready to cum inside her.

As Lyra’s pussy began to clamp down and squirt girl cum on the massive cock inside of her for the third time, the Tyranitar penetrating her reached his peak. He strained to pull his oversized dick out of the trainer’s tight, clingy cunt, and she clearly protested the action. Her body was doing everything it could to make sure he came _inside _her; that he shot all his cum straight into her tiny little womb and filled it up until she looked nine months pregnant. But for males of his species, that wasn’t exactly ideal – every kind of Pokémon had its own little way of marking something as theirs; some used symbols, some moved things to their dens or caves, and some had other methods, but Tyranitar? Tyranitar _came _on their stuff.

Their cum always ending up on the _outside _of their females after sex was probably the reason why Tyranitar were so rare to begin with.

Lyra desperately whined through her third orgasm as her Tyranitar fuck buddy straight up _ripped _his cock out of her pussy, creating a sensation that somehow threatened to make the girl cum _again. _As his dick was exposed to the air she looked on with awe at how much she’d been able to fit inside her, so caught up in trying to process how she’d managed to pull it all off that she didn’t completely notice just how hard his cock was throbbing.

She didn’t notice when the first stream of hot, sticky cum shot out of the tip of his dick either, and that cost her bigtime.

The first shot of the Tyranitar’s thick, warm jizz was aimed right at Lyra’s face, and shot out of his cock with so much force that it knocked her hat straight off her head. She gasped as it happened, inadvertently allowing a huge gob of Poké-cum to fire right into her open mouth. A third spurt from the Tyranitar’s dick was angled a bit lower, this time coating her neck and upper chest. The amount of cum he was shooting out was absolutely _ridiculous;_ way more than what was biologically necessary to get any impregnating done - the motherfucker was just _showing off _now.

The Tyranitar’s huge cumshots progressively made their way down Lyra’s near-naked body, not leaving an inch of her writhing, still-orgasming figure uncovered. Her arms, her shoulders, her stomach – his cum was getting _everywhere, _and it felt amazing. It was like she was gradually being covered by a huge blanket; one that was thick and white and sticky and made of warm, tasty Pokémon semen. Its smell was strong and sexy too; musky and masculine and nearly overwhelming, but wonderful in a way that made her gaping pussy quiver.

As Lyra’s third orgasm began to die down, the spurts of jizz the Tyranitar was shooting onto her became less and less prominent. It took them a considerable amount of time to wane off completely, but by the time they did, she was covered from head to toe in cum. Every part of her body – her legs, her stomach, her face, and especially her pussy, which was still gaping from the girth of the cock that’d been shoved up inside it – was coated in his seed, branding her as his with undeniable effectiveness.

As Lyra looked down at her cum-covered figure and slowly began to remember that she had come out to the forest to _catch _a Tyranitar, not just fuck one, she instinctively reached over for her bag. A pit formed in her stomach when she came up with nothing but air realized that she’d left all her Pokéballs with the rest of her clothes, which were far out of reach.

As she rolled over onto her jizz-covered stomach and tried to crawl over to her things, she quickly came to the realization that she was probably in no condition to catch a Tyranitar anyway. She imagined he’d stick around for a little while, and that’d give her time to recover, but in her immediately post-orgasmic, cum-drunk state? She wasn’t about to get much of anything done.

Until she heard Tyranitar stepping towards her.

Her heart skipped a few beats when she looked over her shoulder and saw that the Pokémon in question wasn’t just still energized, but still _hard _too. She couldn’t even begin to fathom how he’d maintained his massive erection after cumming as much as he did, and frankly, she didn’t even have time to – as soon as processed what was going on, she felt the Tyranitar press the tip of his cock up against her pussy again. She gulped.

“_I might be here for a while,_” she thought as the Tyranitar recklessly shoved his cock inside her pussy for a second time, nearly bottoming out inside of her as he sent her body careening into a fourth orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider myself something of a M Pokémon x F Human connoisseur, and I've always been surprised by the apparent lack of certain Pokémon within that subgenre - Garchomp, Torterra, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, and Rampardos, among others, have always seemed like prime candidates for a good, huge-cocked rutting, but all seemingly never got their time to shine. Tyranitar was one of the most read-scratching absences I've come across (although I have found a few specimens of them here on AO3), so I'm glad that I was finally able to help fill the years-long void created by a severe shortage of giant Tyranitar cocks fucking unsuspecting trainers senseless. 
> 
> Next pairing: Kris x Two Typhlosions - Be sure to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kris x Two Typhlosions
> 
> Tags: Anal, Anal Knotting, Creampie, Double Anal Knotting, Double Anal Penetration, Knot Fucking, Mind Break, Pokephilia
> 
> Synopsis: Kris gets it on with her Typhlosions, only to find out that they're feeling even more frisky than usual.

“Alright boys, you know what to do!” Kris said as she looked back at her two Typhlosions, Mars and Ares, and the massive, crimson cocks that were throbbing between their legs. She was just as naked as they were amongst the numerous trees and bushes of the moonlit forest surrounding them, though as they stood idly behind her, she rested on all fours with her hands desperately pulling her asscheeks apart to showcase the tight, pink anus they hid from view. “Shove both your fat dicks in here like the big studs you are!”

Kris had taken care of the lube a long time ago – she’d spent some quality time in a clusterfuck of a sixty-nine with Mars and Ares, trying to suck both of their huge, fifteen-inch-long doggy-like cocks at the same time while they tongued her asshole, getting it ready for the double anal penetration they knew would soon be on its way. The time for it had now finally arrived, and the two Typhlosions wasted no time in getting themselves in position.

Mars lifted Kris up by her underarms and turned her torso towards him – Ares had gotten to work face-to-face last time – allowing her to wrap her arms and legs around his body in an intimate embrace. Mars’ cock throbbed hard against her big, round butt, which was now spread wide and waiting on the day’s second participant to arrive. As Mars began to press his cock up against his trainer’s pulsing anus, Ares came up behind her and hugged his body against hers, humping the shaft of his cock up against his cohort’s as he also began to rub his tip against Kris’ rear. The two dicks initially had to fight for space along the tiny, wet expanse of Kris’ ass, taking a few painstakingly long moments to adjust before finally finding their groove. With their cocks now comfortably positioned beside each other instead of explicitly facing one another, both Typhlosions could feel their tips being coaxed into the tight, fleshy entrance to Kris’ backdoor. It almost felt like her body was trying to _suck them in, _and if the girl juices her pussy was squirting into Mars’ crotch were any indication, she was well more than ready for it.

With almost cute comradery, Mars looked at Ares and nodded. Ares nodded back at him and smiled devilishly, adjusting his grip on Kris’ waist and making some final adjustments to the position of his cock before he, in perfect synchronization with his friend, shoved as much dick as possible inside Kris’ tight ass.

No matter how many times she took both their cocks in her ass at once, Kris could never get over how phenomenal that initial penetration felt. Anal was outright amazing on its own – she’d found that out pretty quickly when she started screwing around with Ares – but having _two _cocks inside of her, stretching her ass wider than it was ever supposed to go and filling her body with that intense warmth that she’d come to straight up _live for_? There was nothing in the world like it.

Both Ares and Mars managed to shove about half of their fifteen-inch cocks inside of Kris on their first go, and their combined lengths had managed to stretch her out a solid four inches wide without much difficulty. Ares grunted and let Mars make the first move, slowly pulling most of his own cock out of Kris’ asshole and giving Mars the room he needed to shove even more of his cock inside her. She moaned loudly as she felt the Typhlosion’s dick making its way up her ass, taking almost a _foot _of it before her body finally resisted. When it did, she felt Mars begin to pull out of her ass while Ares made his way back inside, getting about a foot of _his _cock inside of his mistress before being met with that same bodily resistance. She wasn’t quite loose enough for them to both be able to bottom out inside of her yet, but she figured it wouldn’t take too long.

Mars and Ares weren’t at all the gentle types during sex – she’d named them after gods of war for a reason.

The two Typhlosions repeated their “one-in-one-out” process a few more times at an experimental pace before finally establishing their rhythm, and once they got into sync and figured out the details of their technique, they went _ballistic. _Mars shoved as much of his cock into Kris’ ass as he could and then quickly pulled out, freeing up the space required for Ares to do the same. They were so synchronized that they weren’t even having to wait for each other now; as soon as one cock started moving up, the other moved down, and vice versa. It was a feeling that wasn’t comparable to anything else she did with her Pokémon; her ass was being completely and utterly _dominated _by the two huge Typhlosions surrounding her, and her sopping wet pussy remained completely empty and mostly unstimulated because of it.

“F-fuck!” Kris said, hanging on to Mars’ torso with increased fervor. “You boys feel so good inside me! Your cocks are so big and hard… and they’re going so _deep!_”

The sensual pleas of their mistress spurred the Typhlosions on further, driving them to fuck her harder and faster as her asshole started to clench around them. She was loosening up and gradually becoming able to take more of their dicks inside of her when they were thrust into her, but her ass was still ultra-tight and wet around their two huge cocks. Her inner walls began to clench down on them as they made their way into her body, almost begging each one not to leave as it was pulled out and replaced with another.

Her butt sucked hard on the cocks inside of her, pulling them upwards as they thrust into her. It was easy for the Typhlosions to get in her ass and hard for them to get out, almost like some sort of oversexed finger trap. Kris’ asshole clenched down _hard _on their cocks when they pulled out of her, doing everything it could to keep them inside of her. The two fire Pokémon squirted constant streams of clear precum into their trainer’s ass to keep things lubricated, much to her pleasure. Their pre was hot like bathwater and sprayed up inside her a bit when it came out, giving her anus that much more stimulation as she endured the hard, powerful buttfucking that her twin Typhlosions were subjecting her too.

“You’re… you’re stretching me so _wide!_” Kris said, hugging Mars tighter and pushing her butt outwards a bit towards Ares. Both of their cocks started to slam into parts of her ass that they hadn’t before, and she felt her eyes roll upward with the stimulation. “Your dicks are making my ass feel so good!”

Taking great pride in the look of pure sexual bliss on his trainer’s face, Mars leaned his head in towards her and opened his mouth, inviting Kris in for a wet, slimy kiss. She happily accepted and promptly took his tongue in her mouth, sucking on it like it was a third cock and managing to time it up with her Typhlosions’ thrusts with uncanny precision. Not to be outdone, Ares’ paws made their way up from Kris’ stomach to her chest, where they grabbed hold of her jiggling boobs and squeezed them hard. She moaned loudly against Mars’ tongue as Ares pinched her hardened nipples between his fingers, feeling her chest up with the same heat that was pouring through the rest of her body.

Both Pokémon’s thrusts were getting faster now; not because they were close to cumming, but because Kris’ ass had continued to loosen up around their cocks. They both got close to bottoming out every time they shoved themselves into her, and it was resulting not only in much deeper thrusts, but a notable increase in temperature inside her tight, wet asshole. Her body was heating up considerably as the fire types continued to fuck her with mechanical precision, hitting all of her weak spots while somehow managing not to get in each other’s way.

“You… you studs are doing so good!” Kris said, pulling herself off of Mars’ tongue. She was panting hard now, her face flushed and overrun by the pleasure the cocks in her ass were giving her. The girl’s entire body was warm to the touch now; being sandwiched between two huge fire-types and letting them simultaneously buttfuck her without any reservations was working _wonders_. She knew good and well that she’d never get tired of the warmth that came with having two huge Poké-cocks in her tight little ass at the same time. _Nothing _about it was right or proper; the human anus wasn’t designed to be fucked _period, _it wasn’t designed to be used by Pokémon, it wasn’t designed to be used by Pokémon with fifteen-inch-long cocks, and it _definitely _wasn’t designed to take those huge dicks twice at a time. She was breaking every rule in the book – and the sensation was absolutely electric.

Kris’ taut belly was bulging out with each thrust of her Typhlosions’ cocks now. The outlines of their dicks were clearly visible in her stomach as they thrust in and out of her like pistons in a motor. Both dicks even had their own special _place _that they caused her tummy to bulge out in; Mars’ was closer to her right side, while Ares’ was angled more towards the left. Lewd _squelching_ sounds were heard every time one of the Pokémon made his way inside her wet asshole, no thanks to all the precum the two monstrous cocks were still shooting into her.

The two Typhlosions briefly shifted their gaze from their trainer to each other, taking a moment to almost headbutt one another in a gesture that Kris had observed to be something similar to a high five. They were clearly congratulating each other on a job well done, taking pride in their work of breaking the girl’s ass in so much that both of them could fuck it at the same time without much resistance. Though neither one could ever admit it, the feeling of their two huge, canine-like cocks rubbing together as they moved in and out of Kris’ asshole was almost as stimulating as the feeling of her tight, moist walls squeezing down around their fat dicks.

“Y-you boys…” Kris said, panting heartily as she clung to Mars’ body. “You boys are so fuckin’ good! Your dicks are so big and hard inside my ass – they’re driving me _crazy_!”

The two Typhlosions smiled with pride as they continued to buttfuck their trainer, starting to shove their cocks into her clingy asshole with more authority. This was no longer a standard bout of standard anal sex; it’d become a showcase of power and dominance highlighted by the two huge Pokémon cocks pistoning in and out of a single, tight hole. Kris was getting positively _pounded _by the Typhlosions she’d put so much time and effort into raising, and the athletic slut of a trainer was loving every second of it. This was what she’d trained them to do outside of battle; to be her own personal stud bulls that’d shove their huge, thick cocks inside her ass or mouth or pussy and then fuck it until the sun went down. There wasn’t much she enjoyed more than the feeling of being completely and utterly dominated by her Pokémon; letting them sodomize her without any consequences and then letting them knot her like the little bitch she was.

_“…Getting knotted_,” she thought, her mind abruptly swarmed by images of her Typhlosions’ knotted dicks and how much they loved to shove them inside her – how could she have forgotten about that?

She’d felt their huge knots forming against her ass for some time now, but just hadn’t really noticed them in the midst of the primal buttfucking she was still on the receiving end of. They slammed up against the entrance of her ass with each of her Typhlosions’ thrusts, far too big to make their way inside of her without some serious coaxing. She never got over how big those things got; they were _easily _the size of softballs when they reached maximum capacity, but usually felt even bigger than that. They were nothing short of monumental within their fucking sessions, and always served as the grand finale to all the shameless rutting that’d preceded their arrival.

The feeling of her Pokémon’s knots pressing against her asshole did usually signal the beginning of the end for their fucking, but simultaneously marked the preliminary start to the sometimes _hour-long _knotting session that’d commence not long afterward. She was excited about it all; curious to see who would knot her and who would pull out to have his huge cock worshipped until its erection finally faded. Her Typhlosions usually rotated in that regard; whoever had knotted her the last time would be the one to pull out the next, and vice versa. She was pretty sure Mars had pulled out her last time, but she wasn’t totally sure.

Kris’ thoughts were snapped back to reality when she heard a low, familiar rumbling in the throats of both her Pokémon. She’d quickly learned to recognize it as the main sign that her trusty partners were getting ready to cum, and this time they’d done it in unison – something rather rare for the two of them. The thrusts of their cocks into her ass started to get more erratic, falling out of the well-established rhythm they’d held together and reverting to a more individualistic approach. They both started to shove themselves into her with decreasing regard for the other’s positioning, soon resulting in the two of them bottoming out in her at the _same time. _No longer did one Typhlosion push his cock inside of her while the other pulled out; they were now both pushing and pulling in unison, and it was stretching her out more than she could’ve imagined.

Taking _one _of her Typhlosions’ cocks in her ass usually left it a gaping, cum-filled mess once they got their knot out of her, but taking two was always a recipe for total anal destruction. Even then, though, their damage was usually done with them using that “one-in-one-out” method they’d kept up with for so long – the few times they threw their own comfort and efficiency aside and fucked their cocks into her at once, they had absolutely _wrecked _Kris.

Just as she began to wrap her head around what the dual Typhlosions were doing to her, she started to feel the cum flow out of Mars’ cock.

“Flow” wasn’t the right word at all; the tip of Mars’ cock shot his cum out of him like a damned fire hose, sending his hot, white jizz deep into her ass. Ares followed in suit just a few seconds later, and somehow he came with even _more _force – the cock shaped bulges in Kris’ stomach actually started to round off as cum flowed into her, piling up deep inside her ass with no avenue of escape. 

As her body finally spiraled into an orgasm of its own, Kris faintly saw Mars and Ares nod to each other as her cum-filled asshole spasmed around their massive cocks. She didn’t think anything of it and opted to just submit to the raw pleasures the two of them were subjecting her to, but she jumped when she felt Mars start to press _deeper _into her, moving his knot up against the entrance to her ass.

She momentarily came to her senses through her orgasm and started to protest, but ran out of time. With his counterpart’s cock still stretching her out far more than what she was used to, Mars forced his knot into Kris’ asshole.

She could do little more than moan like a bitch through gritted teeth as the huge, softball-sized piece of cockmeat made its way into her body, jamming up against the other Typhlosion dick beside it and spreading her ass wider than she’d thought it could ever hope to go. She loved having her trusty fire-types knot her, sure, but they’d never done it while the other was still inside the same hole! Her mind threatened to turn to mush as she felt her body accept Mars’ knot, and with what little composition she had left, she tried to decide whether she was enjoying the searing pain that was coming with being stretched so unnaturally wide.

And then she felt Ares start to shove _his _knot into her.

All the cum the two Typhlosions had shot into her was serving as little more than glorified lube now – the Pokémon fucked their way through their orgasms and had somehow managed to stay hard enough not only to remain bottomed out in her as they came, but to knot her _simultaneously _and stretch her ass to its absolute limits. It was like their huge, still-cumming cocks were politely telling logic and reason to fuck off with every movement they made, and their mischievous antics had caused Kris to don an ahegao face for the ages.

The girl’s tongue hung aimlessly out of her opened mouth, which was neither smiling or frowning. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had rolled upward, as if her body was still trying to sort out the massive amounts of orgasmic, butt-stretching stimulation it was undergoing. The Typhlosions that had their dicks buried in the girl’s ass looked on with pride at their work, their knots doing an astoundingly good job of keeping their hot, sticky cum lodged inside her. Whether they’d meant to or not, they’d absolutely _obliterated _their trainer. Their huge cocks and even bigger knots had reduced the energetic, sex-loving young woman into a quivering mess of sweat and soft, naked skin, and it made them proud to think that _they _were the ones that’d done such a good job of getting her off.

It got them horny, too.

As Kris’ body struggled to recover from its orgasm and cater to the two softball-sized knots inside of her, she felt Ares start to try and pull out of her – long before his knot was deflated. Had she not been so fucked out she would’ve protested, not because she was afraid of Ares pulling out, but because she wanted him to stay in.

He’d be returning soon, though. When he yanked his knot out of Kris’ ass with a lewd _pop_, a rather copious amount of cum poured out of her and lubed up him up even further. He only pulled back enough for his knot to get free, though, and after a moment, he shoved it back inside of her _again _with a good bit of force. The cum inside of her sloshed around generously with the new penetration, and got shifted once more when Mars pulled his knot out of her and shoved it back in her ass, just like his counterpart had.

As her body fell victim to what could’ve been a second orgasm – she honestly wasn’t sure at this point – Kris began to recall the few things she’d seen about what her Typhlosions were now doing to her. It was a very niche subgenre of Poképhilia porn, if she remembered correctly; one so physically taxing and uncommon that it’d been relegated to the darkest corners of the internet. It was knot fucking: the act of a Pokémon managing to fuck someone with so much power that they actually forced their knot in and out of their bitch with the rest of their cock. A lot of things had to go right for it to work, but apparently everything had worked out and then some – there were _two _Pokémon knot fucking her in the same hole now, and they were doing it pretty efficiently.

Their movements were less of thrusts now and more resembled the delayed, hindering motion of pushing a heavy box around. Mars and Ares weren’t going fast – they physically _couldn’t _– but what they lacked in speed they more than made up for with raw power. Every time one of them shoved their knot into her or ripped it out to make room for the other, it felt like entire _anchors _were pistoning back and forth in her body. The feeling was unnatural, to say the least, but was so mind-numbingly intense that it’d placed her in this constant state of semi-orgasm that she couldn’t manage to get out of. It felt like she was cumming every time one of her Typhlosions so much as _moved _inside of her, and her asshole clenched down around their cocks so tightly that it managed to notably hinder their already inhibited movement.

This went on for a length of time Kris didn’t care to keep track of. She didn’t care about much of anything at that point; her only concerns were the two knots that were constantly making their way in and out of her ass and the indefinable pleasures they were bringing her. She’d lost count of how many times she’d orgasmed; how many times her Typhlosions had fucked their knots into her with reckless abandon. They’d turned her into a human cock sleeve, and she was loving every second of it.

Unfortunately, like all things, their wonderful fucking session had to end. It came to a close when Kris heard that familiar rumbling in Mars and Ares’ throats and felt them tense up, simultaneously shoving their knots as far into her cum-soaked asshole as they could. They began to shoot their seed inside of her once more, though this time it had nowhere to go. She was so full that, despite the wonderful job they’d done of corking her up, the cum actually started to flow out of her _while she was still knotted. _It was impressive, to say the least, and when they’d finished up with their orgasms, the Typhlosions knew it’d end up putting on quite a show.

A few minutes later and with another headbutt, the two Pokémon pulled their cocks out of Kris’ ass in one fell swoop, letting her limp body fall to the ground as the only things holding her up were removed. She landed on her hands and knees, with her butt up in the air and face on the grass. Her asshole was positively _gaping, _and cum flowed out of her abused entrance like a fountain. With their cocks softening, the two Typhlosions stood side by side as they watched their trainer smile through the change in positioning. She’d be leaking cum for a _long _time, they figured, and her ass would probably be split wide open like that for the rest of the night – if not into the next morning, too.

It could, though, be split open even longer – in her current state, Kris wouldn’t have any way to stop Mars or Ares from sticking one of their cocks back inside of her once they hardened back up.

Even if she were capable of it, she wouldn’t have stopped them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take a little break from this series; I'll definitely still be writing though. 
> 
> Next Pairing: Momo Chiyoda x Yuuko Yoshida (Machikado Mazoku) - Will be posted as a separate story.


End file.
